A Girl's Hidden Fears
by Ixah
Summary: Mabel's encounter with the Gremloblin was more traumatizing than it seemed, and one demon takes advantage of it.


"I hate you and I no longer want to be with you". Those were the words coming from Dipper's mouth, but his body and face were covered in blood and mutilated flesh. Dipper himself was grinning, as if he was enjoying saying those horrible things, but suddenly, the image disappeared, and Mabel came back to the real world. Dipper had put a mirror in front of her, and she fell to the floor.

The Gremloblin escaped, leaving a huge hole in the Mystery Shack and sprouting wings to fly into the woods. The sight of her own brother, her own twin, telling her that he no longer loved her was one of Mabel's most frightening nightmares. What made it worse is that she felt she deserved it. She felt selfish for having given Dipper so much trouble, forcing him to save her from the gnomes, making him face Gideon for her, and sacrificing a golden opportunity with Wendy to get her precious new pet pig. She couldn't sleep that night even after having won that bet against Grunkle Stan. For the rest of the day she pretended nothing happened, but in reality, all she wanted to do was lie down in bed and sleep.

"I hate you..." Those words kept lurking in her mind and didn't leave her sleep. Why would her own brother hate her? Did he hate her in reality and he didn't show it? Terrible and contradictory feelings filled the poor girl that night, anger and resentment mixed with shame, sadness and melancholy that made her cry quietly until she fell asleep. It was one of the worst days of her life, one that she wouldn't forget...

Mabel fell asleep quickly that day. That unicorn fight left her exhausted, and her brother was working with Ford on setting the magical barrier around the Mystery Shack. She felt abandoned. All the trouble she went that day to get that unicorn hair, and her brother barely even noticed her. "MABEL! HELP!" Mabel woke up immediately. She was so tired she hadn't put her sleep clothes that day, so she went running downstairs as soon as she heard her brother screaming. "What's happen-" Mabel's words were cut at the horrible sight in front of her. Both Grunkle Stan and Ford were zombies. "We were tinkering with the unicorn hair when something went wrong and Great Uncle Ford was zombified! Stan tried to protect me, but he got bit and is now a zombie too!" "Hey kid, why don't you stay still while I eat that delicious brain of yours! Uhm, now that I think of it, that way I will also get more intelligent." Both twins screamed after Ford said his horrible joke and started running towards the door. "Quick, to the golf cart!" They boarded the golf cart when a hand took a hold of one of the wheels and the floor started cracking, with zombies appearing left and right. "Good thing I kept the journal to summon some friends to help us!"

"Dipper, what do we do?" "Eh, your karaoke thing! Using that thing we'll defeat these zombies." That plan was literally shot out of the window as they saw Grunkle Stan throwing Mabel's karaoke machine from their room, breaking as it hit the ground. "Well, now that that's taken care of, let's eat those kids' brains." All hope seemed when Soos' truck came, squashing some of the zombies and saving the kids' lives. "Quick, get in Soos' car!" Wendy instructed as the twins got in as fast as they could. "Okay dudes, let's get out of here! Oh no." Stan batted the head of a zombie through Soos's truck. It bit the handyman as it went through. "Hehe, nice shot Stan, reminds me when you tried baseball that time back in high school." "Hah! Please don't mention it. Hehe, maybe being turned into a zombie isn't such a bad thing after all. What ya say, sixer? Want to eat some brains with me together, you know, like in those good ol'd times?" "Hehe, you bet I do, knucklehead!"

The twins and Wendy got out of the car as now a zombified Soos was chasing them too. The image of zombie Stand and Ford bonding was also scarring enough for all three to start running as fast as they could. However, they were completely surrounded by zombies and there was no room for escape. "Dang it! Dudes, we'll have to fight with them. There's no other choice." "But Wendy, there's just way too many of them, plus, they got Stan, Ford and Soos on their side!" "You wanna die, squirt? Cause I don't." Wendy went running to some zombies and punched them in the face. She grabbed a rock and managed to kill two of them. She then kicked another one's head off, which she then used as a weapon. "Dipper, we have to help her!" "No, Mabel, wait!" Mabel jumped on top of a zombie that was about to bite Wendy from behind. "The only creep who is allowed to touch Wendy is my brother! Now die, you evil monster!" But zombies closed in on her and she had nowhere to escape. "Mabel, get out of there!" Wendy jumped in front of the girl, but the zombies mounted on top of her. "Wendy, no!" Dipper tried to get close, but was grabbed by his shirt by Soos. "Where are you going, dude? We and your uncles have yet to taste any brains, and I myself haven't had dinner yet, so why don't you stay here while me and my pals eat you? I swear, it will be fun, or at least for us."

Wendy couldn't make it through as a herd of zombies mounted on top of her. "Wendy! Dipper!" Mabel, realizing she couldn't do anything for the teenager, went running towards his brother, hitting Soos hand to make him drop Dipper. "Dipper, let's get out of here!" They ran towards the back of the shack and escaped into the woods. Finally, they arrived at the town, only to find the town's people were zombies too. "Wait, but how? Ah!" Dipper tried to find an explanation but had to avoid a zombified Toby Determined trying to get him. "Where do we go, Dipper?" "I don't know!" "Wait, I know where they can't get us. The water tower!"

Avoiding the inexcplicable zombified people of Gravity Falls, they raced to the tower, only to be met by a horde of zombies blocking the entrance to the tower's stairs. "Mabel, we have no other choice but to go through them." "Dipper, are you crazy?" "Do you want to die?!" A zombie tried to bit Mabel, prompting the siblings to go across the horde, and as they almost reached the tower, Dipper was grabbed by the zombies as they started to eat him. "NO! DIPPER!" She turned around to save her brother, but suddenly all the zombies stopped. Dipper emerged from the horde, now looking just like he did in the nightmare the Gremloblin showed her. "Hi sister. You know, being turned into a zombie has made me realize just how much I never really loved you. I only tolerated you out of pity, but your childish antics and your grating voice have never been charming and have always annnoyed me. Worst of all is how I've always had to sacrifice things for you, because you're selfish and you only care about yourself."

Mabel fell on her knees and started crying. Not only had she failed to save her own brother, but he was also telling her in the face that he never loved her to begin with, even telling her that she was selfish. "How can you say that after all I have done for you?! I've risked my life for you, Dipper! It's true that maybe I have been selfish lately, but I swear I can repay you! I'm sorry if I've hurt you, I don't want to lose the only brother I have and the only person who's always been with me!" But as she said that, Dipper started laughing maniatically with a different voice. His eyes were now yellow, and he was grinning in an unsettling way. "Do you seriously believe that I'm going to buy that?! You are only saying this because you are afraid of being alone. All you want to do is use me, manipulate me until you have no need of me. Heck, you tease me all the time, because for you I'm nothing!" Mabel stood up and hugged her brother. "That's not true! I can even prove it to you. Look at all the things I've done for you, all the times I've accompanied you. I try to never leave your side, even when it is boring or dangerous, because I truly care about my favorite twin in the whole universe!" She looked him face to face and grabbed his shoulders. "Is that seriously not enough for you?! What do I have to do to be again with you? You are no longer spending time with me like we used to, choosing Great Uncle Ford over me, your own twin sister! Please Dipper, just come back!"

Dipper started laughing hysterically again. Mabel got angry and impatient and started shaking him. "Dipper! Snap out of it, bro! DIPPER!"

Mabel woke up. It was all a dream, but one that felt too real. It was still noon and the sun was just about to set. She went downstairs and heard Dipper and Ford inside chatting. Not wanting to be seen, she remained on the stairs overhearing what Dipper and Ford were saying. "Your sister is truly something, Dipper. I thought she wasn't capable on taking on a unicorn, but she proved me wrong." "Yeah, Mabel is like that. You should see all the stuff she makes, it is amazing!" Dipper let a sigh. "I guess I should have thanked her more for what she did for me and the shack. In fact, I think I can't thank her enough."

Mabel smiled as tears rolled down her face. "Silly."


End file.
